elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
CQC Championship
The Close Quarter Combat Championship, abbreviated as CQC '''or '''CQC Championship and sometimes referred to as Arena, is an arena combat mode in Elite Dangerous and the only game mode in the stand-alone release Elite Dangerous: Arena. It can be accessed from the main menu under Start → Arena. The Arena mode is available to anyone who owns the full base game, Elite: Dangerous. CQC consists of 3 game modes: Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch, and Capture the Flag. Ships available to pilot are the F63 Condor, Sidewinder MkI, Eagle MkII,What is the Close Quarters Championship (CQC)?, 2015-06-16 13:53 GMT and the Imperial Fighter,Ships 1.5 beta update - Patch notes with unlockable, customisable loadouts.Dev Update (02/07/2015) In-universe, CQC Championship is a combat simulation made available by Utopixx Entertainment, a Federation company.Sol Unplugged? CQC is mostly separate from the shared galaxy of Open Play, Private Group, and Solo Play, aside from some CQC rewards which carry over to the galaxy. The stand alone version of Elite Dangerous: Arena was withdrawn from sale on February 10th, 2017. Please note that this does not mean Arena/CQC is no longer available, just that it is no longer available to be purchased as a separate stand-alone game. According to Frontier, "Elite Dangerous: Arena continues to be available and supported as part of the wider Elite Dangerous game." https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/328697-Elite-Dangerous-Arena-Removal-From-Sale Ranks By participating in CQC matches you gain experience to rank up. The max rank is 50. You also, separately, increase your Pilots Federation CQC rank. Below is a table of the experience required for each rank increase. Below is a table of the rank Icons. Unlocks As a player ranks up they unlock more ship loadouts and alternative modules (such as weapons and armour) to customise those loadouts with. There are a variety of modules, each of which have their own pros and cons. For example, at rank 44 an Overcharged Beam Laser for /Eagle Loadouts/ is unlocked, which works like a Beam Laser but has higher damage at the cost of an increase in heat gain. Prestige After reaching max rank 50, a player is able to reset their ranks back to rank 1 and lose all unlocks in order to get one Prestige ranking. This Prestige rank increases the amount of credits one earns after each match and the player receives an icon next to their name in both CQC Championship and in the main game mode. Gaining a Prestige rank gives the player a permit to Attilius Orbital starport in CD-43 11917. Discount is 3%-all ships, modules and weapons. The max prestige is 8. CD-43 11917 is the home of elite pilots of CQC, the Prestiges. Game Modes Team Deathmatch In Team Deathmatch, the first team to reach 25 kills, or the team with the most kills when the timer runs out, wins. Minimum players needed is 4.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/436455-CQC-got-a-huge-fix Deathmatch In Deathmatch, the first player to get 750 points, or the player with the most kills when the timer runs out, wins. Players earn 100 points for a kill, and 50 for a kill assist. Minimum players needed is 2. Capture the Flag In Capture the Flag, the goal is to steal the opposing teams flag and return it to your flag base. You can only capture it while your flag is present, so defending your flag is key. The first team to 3 captures wins. Minimum players needed is 4. There are three distinct icons on the scanner: * Teammate who has the enemy flag. * Enemy pilot who has your flag. * Location of the friendly base for your flag. Arenas * Asteria Point.Dev Update (27/08/2015) * Elevate.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #81 * Cluster Compound.Peek of the Week | Elite: Dangerous Community site * Ice Field. * Orbital Junction.Orbital Junction is not in the game. It may have just been a work-in-progress version of Elevate, with different lighting.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #80 Gameplay Mechanics Power-ups There are four power-ups available in the arenas. All the power-ups are not necessarily in every arena. They can be seen on the scanner as a grey icon. Each power-up type is differentiated by its colour, hologram icon, and the name when targeting it. To get a power-up, one must fly through the hologram surrounded by a ring, preferably without crashing into the ring. Once you have collected a power-up, its timer ring to the right of to the Power Distributor display will show how long it will last. Listed below is what each power-up is: ;Red - Weapon Enhance: Weapon damage enhancer. ;Blue - Stealth Mode: Become harder to detect or target, like Silent Running but without losing shields or gaining heat. ;Yellow - Shield Boost: Instantly refills your shields and overcharges them by 30%. ;Green - Speed Surge: Speed boost that briefly increases top speed. Targeting Unlike in the other game modes, line of sight is needed in order to target ships or see them on the scanner. If the target is obscured by any environmental object (asteroid, station wall, etc.) the sensors will lose lock and the message "Target Missing" will be triggered. However, should line of sight be restored, the original target will automatically be locked onto again, triggering the "Target Acquired" message. Note: you do not have to face the target to reacquire lock. Time limit Each match has a 15 minute time limit to complete your goals and at the 10, 5 and 1 minute, and 10, 5-1 second marks a notification on the top right UI panel will display with a narrator telling the player how long is left. Playable area If you fly out of the arena bounds, the 20-second self-destruct countdown will start. It does not overheat your ship (unlike the self-desctuct procedure triggered manually from the right-hand panel) and can be aborted by flying back into the arena. Shield recharging Once your shields are down, they will start recharging, draining the energy from the SYS capacitor. Unlike the main game, shields immediately gain 90% strength when recharging is completed (as opposed to 50%). Destructible structures Inside certain tunnels, there are pillars which can be destroyed by shooting at them, after which they explode, allowing clear access through the tunnel. The $100,000 CQC Tournament On November 13, 2015, Frontier Developments announced the first official CQC tournament. Qualifying heats were planned for early 2016. There were separate tournaments for PC and Xbox One, with a prize pot of $15,000 USD split between them ($7,500 USD prize pot for each final). The "$100,000" mentioned in the tournament's name referred not to the top prize for the winner, but the total prize budget.Frontier Forums: The $100,000 CQC tournament – Everything you need to know. The tournament was canceled on July 7, 2016 due to delays and changing plans for the Elite Dangerous: Horizons 2.1 update, which originally would have implemented specific features that were necessary to run the tournament as envisioned. Frontier Developments planned to replace the CQC tournament with a PvP Wing-based tournament restricted to small and medium ships called the Icarus Cup, but this never took place.Frontier Forums: CQC tournament updateFrontier Forums: Icarus Cup: Information and Signup On August 27, 2019, Community Manager Paige Harvey finally confirmed that the Icarus Cup was effectively canceled, but Frontier was still interested in holding other contests and competitions in the future.Frontier Forums: Icarus Cup: Information and Signup, post #159 Notes *The Elite Dangerous: Beyond Chapter Two update reduced the minimum required players for Deathmatch from 4 to 2, and Team Deathmatch / Capture the Flag from 6 to 4 players. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_CQC_Launch_Trailer File:Elite_Dangerous_CQC_(Close_Quarter_Combat) File:Ralfi%27s_Alley-_Elite_Dangerous_CQC File:Elite_Dangerous_CQC_Music_Mix_1 File:Elite_Dangerous_Pilot_Tutorials_-_CQC File:Elite_Dangerous_CQC_-_Introductory_guide Gallery File:CQC-Championship.png|CQC Championship logo hologram File:Elite-Dangerous-CQC-Championship.png|CQC Championship File:Official CQC logo.png|Official CQC logo File:Elite-CQC-Condor.jpg|The Condor in CQC File:Planet-Ares-Home-of-the-Prestiges-CD-43-11917.png|Planet Ares File:Attilius-Orbital.png|Attilius Orbital File:CQC-Championship.svg|CQC Championship logo File:ED-CQC-Fighters-Taipan-GU-97-Imperial-F-67-Condor.png|ED CQC Fighters Taipan, GU-97 Imperial, F63 Condor File:Sidewinder-MkI-in-CQC.png|Sidewinder MkI in CQC References * Category:Entertainment